The Doctor and Me
by sexylittlevulcan
Summary: Jim had always had difficulty making friends. However, Bones was different. Kirk/McCoy. WARNING: smut
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Trek or the characters.**

**This is my first ever Mckirk fanfiction so we'll see how it goes ^_^**

* * *

The Doctor

"_I may throw up on yer."_

"_I think these things are pretty safe…"_

"_Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might pop up and cook us in our seats. And wait 'til your sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if yer still so relaxed when yer eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger after darkness and silence."_

"_Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." _

"_Yeah, well, got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left is my bones." _

"_Jim Kirk"._

"_McCoy, Leonard McCoy."_

Jim had always had difficulty making friends. Whenever he made the decision to talk to a woman it was usually to get in her bed, and whenever a man was involved, usually egos took over and a fight ensued. Or they also went to bed. Jim blamed his step-dad. Not for his sexuality, but for his making-friends-skills.

However, Bones was different. They had clicked straight away. From the second Jim saw him ranting at the officer about dying in space, Jim knew he had found a friend, because the grubby looking unshaven man seemed to hate the world as much as he did. The second they introduced themselves, a bond was formed. It was a shame neither of them realised until later.

They had spent the entire shuttle ride trying to out-do each other, telling tales of their hardships and woes, passing between them Bone's small flask until it was empty. It seemed to pass the time, ending with Bones muttering "shit" as Jim told him what had happened the day he stole his step-dad's car and the officer took him back home. He still had the scar, and he promised to show him later if he remembered.

"Damn harpy, leaving me nowt option but this." Bones muttered, as they stepped off the shuttle and into a large hanger bay that was probably big enough to fit a small village inside.

Jim nudged him with his elbow. "Fuck her." He said, and then at the look on Bones' face he added "Or don't. Hey how about a drink later? Celebrate being forced into things and how shitty life is."

His only reply was a grumble, which Jim took as a yes. So later that night, after discovering that by some stroke of luck they were sharing a dormitory, they met outside Starfleet Academy and headed into town to explore one of the many bars. Jim was more than looking forward to downing a few pints, as his head was still pounding from last night's activities, but to his surprise what Bones brought over to the table was several shots and two glasses of whiskey and ice. Jim raised his eyebrows at him, and the man held up one of the glasses.

"To women." He grumbled. "Because you were right Jim. Fuck 'em. I wash my hands of 'em." And he downed the shot in one.

"Don't give up on them just yet." Jim chuckled. "I don't plan on going into this academy thing without experimenting with a few of the inhuman kind, if you get what I'm saying."

Bones made a 'pfft' sound. "Well good look with that. Just avoid Orions. You know their pheromones are toxic to humans."

"Oooh that's exciting." Jim grinned, downing two of the shots before sipping his whiskey. "So do you still get to see your daughter?" He asked, remembering what Bones had told him on the shuttle.

The man shrugged. "Maybe. It's not been decided yet." And he finished his half of the shots and his whiskey and got to his feet. "Hm beer. Pint?"

While Bones disappeared back off towards the bar, Jim turned to examine the other customers. There were two beautiful women in a booth to his left, one with deep red hair and one with blond, that were glancing at him and giggling and Jim couldn't help give them a cheeky grin. His attention didn't last on them for too long however because he soon caught sight of a tall slender and incredibly toned man hovering by the bar.

It amused him sometimes which way his preference took him. Usually Jim preferred the women, but every now and then he'd clasp eyes on a man with all the right things in all the right places and Jim's body would heat up all over. This particular one was dark-haired and baby-faced with the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. Bones sat back down at the table and followed his gaze.

"Oh yer into dudes." He simply said.

Jim grinned, still running his eyes up and down the man's body. "Sometimes. You should try it. Guys give the best rough sex. You know that really dirty, can't walk in the morning, have to change the bed sheets sex? Mmm…"

Bones had raised his eyebrows, his pint half-way to his lips.

"Or…" Jim laughed at his expression, after having looked at him. "Or you can make sweet love to them. Or they could do it to y-"

"Okay! I get the idea! Damnit man, I don't swing that way!"

Something glinted in Jim's eyes. He put down his glass and leant across the table, staring at Bones with his best bedroom eyes and a sultry smile.

"That wasn't a challenge." Bones said gruffly, but it was obvious the look was making his flustered. "Shove off. Drink yer pint."

Jim raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Yes yer are. Yer looking at me all…" Bones grimaced. "Look I'm perfectly happy being the one doing the giving. I can't imagine anyone doing it to me."

"See." Jim pointed at him. "That was exactly my thought! But in all seriousness, there's something about being taken from behind; the whole power thing. I like that. A big strong man like you…" He tilted his head to one side, licking his bottom lip. "Yeah I'd love to _take_ you."

Bones seemed stumped by this, a peculiar expression on his face as though he was imagining it, and succeeding because his cheeks had darkened. Although he had drank a considerable amount in a short space of time, which was more likely the reason. Jim picked up his pint and started to gulp it, enjoying the rush he felt once it had all gone, and it was then he noticed that Bones' eyes were thick with lust and he was looking anywhere but across the table.

"Sorry man." Jim rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed way. "You've just got divorced and whatnot."

Bones narrowed his eyes at him. "It's been a while, ain't yer fault kid."

"There are some gorgeous ladies over there." Jim indicated the redhead and the blond. "Why don't you go speak to them? I'm going back to our dorm. I'm shattered."

"Not going after that guy?" Bones turned, but the guy Jim had been checking out earlier was gone.

Jim got to his feet and patted his shoulder, before pulling some crumpled notes from his pocket. "Go and order two glasses of wine and take it to those girls. It'll work." He said, and with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**And Me**

The Starfleet Academy dormitories were pretty standard rooms; large and rectangular with two single beds against the left wall beneath windows, and a small en-suit bathroom to the right as soon as you walk in. The walls were white, with white shelves and sliding cupboards doors, and although Jim and Bones had barely lived in it a day it was already a mess. Jim slumped through the door, the cold air of outside having somehow made him feel drunker, and he collapsed onto the first bed.

He had already decided this bed would be his; the few possessions he had brought with him were flung at the end, clothes spilling out of the bag. Jim kicked off his boots and pulled off his clothes, rolling onto his front and almost immediately falling asleep. It would have been nice to have gone home with that gorgeous man, and as he drifted off, Jim wondered how Bones was doing with those women.

He found out a few hours later, when he was woken up by the man himself stumbling through the door at half three in the morning. Bones released a string of swear words as his shins connected with the floor and he very nearly fell on his face, and as the door slid shut behind him Jim lifted his head. Bones was drunk off his face. He hadn't even seemed to notice that Jim was awake and watching him.

Bones clambered noisily to his bed and started to pull off his clothes, but this only resulted in him losing his balance and rolling onto the floor. In the end Jim got up to help him, hooking his arms under Bones' and hoisting him up, and what happened next took him so by surprise he actually released a small high-pitched sound. His roommate had looked up at him, and with a strength Jim hadn't expected in his inebriated state, Bones had pushed him backwards onto his bed and driven together their mouths.

The kiss was hot and wet and tasted like whiskey and smoke, and Bones stubble scratched at his face, but there was passion there and it wasn't long before he was guiding the older man's lips. Jim knew it was wrong of him to take advantage of his new friend like this, but as well as the clumsiness and the passion, there was desperation, and he figured that Bones needed this. He was lonely, at rock bottom, and he was trusting Jim to comfort him even though they had not long met.

Jim shifted himself more comfortably onto the bed and helped Bones finish removing his clothes, breaking the kiss only to allow the man to catch his breath. He was panting and his fingers were fumbling, in a way that suggested he wasn't too sure what he was doing, and Jim wondered just exactly how long it had been for him. He took hold of Bones by his upper arms, the muscle tensing beneath his grip, and he rolled him onto his back.

"This is insane." Jim whispered, kneeling between Bones' legs and staring down at him. "How much exactly did you drink?"

The man opened and closed his mouth several time. "Fuck d'I know." He slurred.

Jim chuckled gently and bent his head, taking hold of Bones' bottom lip between his own before kissing him as tenderly as possibly. Things were more controlled now, now that he was in control. Bones simply laid there with his hands either side of his head and his eyes closed. It was a huge turn on for Jim actually, having such a gruff man under his control.

He marvelled at the smoothness, the ripples of Bones toned stomach and chest, the way his muscles flexed whenever Jim's knee accidently brushed too high. He did it more purposely after Bones started grunting, lifting his head and grinning down at him and rubbing his shin up and down the rock hard member currently still trapped inside his boxers. Jim himself was painfully hard by now, and to show Bones this he lowered his leg and ground together their hips.

"Fuck!" The man about shouted. "The hell m'I doin'?"

Jim kissed his way down his chest to the waistband of his boxers. "I'll stop if you want me to. Just remember, you came onto me."

Bones however did not stop him. Instead he started to join in. He sat up with his hands on Jim's hips, clutching at them tightly with gruff fingers, massaging his stomach and lower back, snaking up to his face. Then Bones did something Jim did not expect. The man took a tight fistful of his hair and pulled him backwards until he was lying on the bed. There was a determined expression on his face, his eyes clouded with playfulness.

"Yer said yer like it rough." He laughed throatily.

Jim raised his eyebrows. "I also said I'd like to take _you_."

He moved to sit up, ready to propel Bones onto his back and take over again, perhaps use his mouth, but at least remove their underwear, but Bones held him fast.

"I never done anything like this." He admitted, slurring slightly.

Jim tried to sit up again. "Then let me take over."

A grin cross his friend's face. "I dunno. I kind of like you squirming down there."

"You don't know what you're doing. You just said that." Jim was growing frustrated.

"Hey I'm a doctor." Bones raised his eyebrows. "I know where to stick it."

Jim released a small growl and bucked up his hips, which allowed him to free one of his legs, and he used it to drive them together. Bones made an involuntary moan and fell forward onto Jim's chest, and this time he was able to regain control. He took hold of Bones by his upper arms and forced him upwards. The man took tight hold of his thigh, narrowing missing his crouch, and a scuffle broke out and they were suddenly grabbing at each other and scrambling for reign.

Neither had any idea how they ended up on the floor. What mattered was that Jim was on top, and because Bones had a chance to regain himself, Jim had ripped down his underwear and taken him into his mouth. This seemed to calm him, so to speak. Bones arched his back and made an odd noise that suggested he either hadn't had a blow-job in a long time or that his ex-wife had been really bad at them.

Jim grinned up at him before closing his eyes and concentrating on the impressive member between his lips. He used his skilled tongue and experienced mouth to make Bones melt. The man trembled beneath him and made soft whimpering moans, his chest slick with sweat and heaving, grabbing at Jim's hair, about wrenching it out, and then suddenly he made a panicked sound as though he was about to climax. Ever so gently Jim lifted his head, wiping the back of his hand across his wet lips, a devilish smile on his face.

"Still want to take over?" He whispered darkly.

Bones couldn't even lift his head to look at him. "F-fuck n-no!" He breathed.

Jim crawled over to his bag where he knew there was a pot of lube, before scrambling to remove his underwear. "Get on the bed." He ordered.

A shiver of pleasure rippled through him at the sight of Bones _struggling _to make his legs work. The man clambered up onto the bed and collapsed onto his back, watching Jim lather himself up with a strange expression of fascination, horror and excitement as he realised how much he wanted this. Jim smiled at him, sweetly, before taking hold of his hips and rolling him onto his front.

"This might hurt to begin with." He whispered, sliding one lube-covered finger into the man's behind and beginning to prepare him. "Since it's your first time and all."

Bones grunted. "Just fuck me already!"

Jim removed his finger and took hold of Bones' thighs, pulling them slightly apart before driving himself forward. There was a hiss from the man, who wrapped his arms about a pillow and buried his face in it, but it wasn't enough to muffle the groans of please he was making. Jim couldn't help but laugh, remembering his friend's expression as they had discussed this in the bar. He must have struck out with those gorgeous women and then drank until he couldn't see straight.

Bones' hips bucked against him, but it was difficult to tell whether he was doing it himself or if it was just happening as Jim move, but neither of them really cared. Jim rolled his body against Bones behind as gently as he could manage; not wanting to injure the man, but it was Bones who started yelling for him to 'speed the fuck up' and everything blurred into one until they were lying side by side on the bed panting and sweating and sore and sticky.

Jim looked over at Bones and noticed he had his eyes closed, an expression of calm on his face, and he couldn't help but smile. The creases about his eyes were less defined, relaxed, and his mouth wasn't as tense, and as Bones drifted into blissful sleep, Jim lifted himself up and gave him a soft kiss.

And that night was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
